Unexpected Fate
by Hello Aliens
Summary: Rosalie leaves the Cullens in New Moon to return to Bella. Only what she finds is not what she ever would have expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did things would be so different.**

* * *

><p>There's a time in your life, where you just have to sit and wonder to yourself, what happened? how did everything you thought was so right turn out to be the exact opposite?.<p>

Bella Swan had already had this moment hundreds of times, and still she didn't know the answers, even though once upon a time she would have sworn to herself, that she wouldn't have to worry about knowing the answers, because it wouldn't be necessary, ever, but now as she made her way home in her truck, she couldn't help but laugh at how naïve she had been back then, to just think that her life was going to be perfect, that it would be just as she thought it would, which was with her as a vampire, with Edward and the rest of the Cullen family forever.

Now though, now she knew that you can't plan your life, so you shouldn't even try, because if she had know that Edward and his family would just leave her in the manner that they did, well she hopes that she would of been smart enough to not get involved with them. Because she couldn't help but think that how her life was now was their fault as well as her own, that if it wasn't for them leaving, she wouldn't have acted the way she did, she wouldn't be-.

Her thought broke of there as she spotted a _very, very _familiar cherry red BMW parked on the drive, she braked, and just sat in her truck for a moment, wondering what the chances were that one of _them _had come back, and judging from the car, that it was the one that had despised her the most.

Taking a deep breath she drove onto her drive, turned off her truck, then made her way to the front door of her home. Opening the door what she saw shocked her, but at the same time it didn't because she was kind of expecting it, because there, right there standing in front of the couch in her house, was none other then the Ice Queen of the Cullen family, Rosalie Hale.

_"_Rosalie" her name was a whisper that Bella knew she would have heard.

The blond stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do, so ended up giving an awkward wave followed by a quite, "Hello again Bella"

The brunette just stood there, not really knowing how to deal with the mixed emotions she was feeling from seeing one of _them _again, so she settled for the most prominent one, anger.

"What-what the _fuck _are you doing back here? What do you even- how could you even think-" she broke of there, not even knowing what it was she actually want to ask, "Just, just why, why are you here again after your _family_" the word was spat out with so much venom, that Rosalie actually flinched, "Just decided they got fed up playing with the little human and left?"

Bella watched Rosalie, who seemed to be frozen in shock, which she actually was, she never expected this to happen when she had chosen to return to Forks, and to Bella, she didn't understand it though, what Bella was saying didn't make any sense.

"Bella what are you talking about, you know that's not what my family thought at all" Bella scoffed not believing a word, "It's true none of my family thought that at all, even me" she quickly added seeing the expression on Bella's face.

"Bullshit" the brunette spat.

"I'm serious Bella, I-I-I just don't understand, Edward said he explained all of this to you when you broke up with him" she ran a hand through her blond hair in frustration.

Bella looked at her, eyes wide with disbelief, unable to believe what she just heard, "When I broke up with him!" She squeaked, to shocked to even raise her voice. The blond vampire nodded slowly not sure where this conversation was going exactly.

"I didn't break up with him, he broke up with me" she stated, making her way over to the couch to sit.

Rosalie sat and looked at her, shocked "But Edward said-"

"Oh I don't doubt Edward told you that, seems like the fucking cowardly move he would make" Bella commented, cutting the blond off "A few days after my birthday, Edward came to my house and asked to talk, we went into the forest out front, after a bit of walking, he then proceeded to tell me that you all were leaving, so I figured that I was coming along, but he told me that I wasn't, that you guys were fed up with pretending to be something you're not, that he was bored of me, and I was a pathetic human, stupid for thinking that someone like him would really want me, so by now I'm fucking freaking out hyper ventilating and shit, then he goes that it was fun being able to play with me, but he didn't want to anymore, and so he was leaving. Then he did leave and I just collapsed and cried, I didn't move at all, even when it started pouring with rain, I just laid there until one of the La Push boys managed to find me." She finished, watching Rosalie who was sitting still not moving, not even to blink.

In a flash Rosalie was out of the chair, growls leaving her continuously, she couldn't believe what she just heard, her inner beast demanded she and hunt down her worthless, excuse for a brother and kill him for hurting _her_ mate. She stopped pacing immediately at that thought, she'd always had a thought that maybe Bella was her mate, but she'd never actually accepted it, but now to consciously think that, she had accepted it, and she didn't know what to make of it, but she knew that she couldn't tell Bella, that was something she was sure of.

Taking a deep breath Rosalie tried to calm herself, now was not the time to start loosing control, "Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't know that was what happened, when Edward came to meet us all in Denali, he told us that you said you didn't want to see us ever and that you didn't want anything to do with any of us, Jasper's been feeling guilty this whole time" she explained, sitting back down.

Bella shook her head not even knowing what she wanted to say to that, because what could she say that was months ago, nothing she said now could change what had happened so she figured it was time to change subjects, "Rosalie not that I'm not happy to see you and all, but what are you doing here exactly I thought you hated me?" She questioned.

Caught a bit of guard by the sudden change of topic, she took a moment to think about what she should, and should not tell the brunette, "Well I didn't agree with my families decision to leave, but Carlisle told me and everyone else to respect Edwards wishes of leaving you to the human life he claims you told him you wanted" she explained, and as an after thought she added "I don't hate you Bella I never have, I was jealous of you"

"Jealous of me?" Bella asked incredulously, this was news to her, "What could you really have to be jealous of, I mean you're a beautiful, immortal vampire, while I'm a human" she stated.

"That's why I'm jealous" Rosalie began "You're a human I never wanted this life, if I had the choice I wouldn't of chose it, and I've resented Carlisle all my life for making me into this, then I found Emmett he was the only thing that made me happy about being a vampire-"

"Wait you said _was _as in past tense, as in he isn't anymore" Bella cut in.

"Yes was we aren't each others soul mates, we just happened to meet each other when I was hunting once, he was interested in our diet, then he joined us, the both of us got together out of convenience, but now that I chose to leave my coven we aren't together anymore" the vampiress explained.

"Wait wait wait!" Bella exclaimed, "You've left the Cullens?" She questioned shock evident on her face.

Rosalie nodded, "Yes, I told Carlisle I was coming back to Forks, he told me that no member of the coven was going to go back to Forks, so I in turn told him that I wasn't a member of Cullens anymore" she stated with a small shrug.

"Rosalie-" Bella began.

"Bella I know what you're thinking, but its not just because of you why I left, I've been thinking about it for a while, which is why Emmett understood that our 'relationship' was over" Rosalie cut in, "But we've gone completely off topic, so back to why I acted the way I did, as I already said I was jealous that you were human, but I was upset that you was just going to throw that away, do you know why I hate this life I have?" She questioned to which Bella shook her head, "Its because when you become a vampire you aren't able to have children, and that's the one thing I wanted my whole life, even when I was human, and you, you were, are able to have children and you just wanted to throw that away that's the main reason I acted the way I did" she finished, looking at Bella.

"Oh" she said, because that's all she could say, her mind was not really there, she was thinking about something else, something she had been dreading since had found out that morning, but had forgot about until that very moment in time.

"Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked, seeing the colour drain from Bella's face, she made her way over to Bella and crouched down in front of her, "Bella?" She questioned again after getting no response. When Bella finally looked down the amount of fear in her eyes shocked Rosalie to her core.

"Rosalie" she whispered, her voice cracking slightly "I need your help"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight if I did things would be so much different :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_"Rosalie" she whispered, her voice cracking slightly "I need your help". _

_"_Sure what do you need help with, are you in trouble, or something?" Rosalie questioned, she would do anything to help Bella, she was her mate -even if she didn't now it- and Rosalie would not deny her anything.

"Charlie- Oh my god, he's going to kick me out, I'll have no where to go, I-I-I can't do this" she cried tears falling from her eyes.

"Bella calm down, you need to calm down" Rosalie stated, moving to sit on the couch, she pulled Bella into her lap in the hope of calming her down, a low rumbling began in the back of her throat, until it was released as a soft low growl, Bella's crying slowed calmed by the noise, "Now tell me what's wrong please?" She begged.

_Earlier that morning_

_Bella watched from her bedroom window as her fathers cruiser finally turned off of her street, after standing a bit longer just to make sure he wasn't coming back, she made her way over to her underwear draw, and pulled out the pharmacy bag she had hidden in there the night before, so that Charlie would have no chance of finding it._

_Quickly making her way to the bathroom, she then proceeded to empty the bags contents onto the counter, then she just stood there, staring at the 5 different boxes, she sighed figuring that she should get on with it._

_She opened all of the boxes and then made her way to the toilet, where she then proceeded to pee on all of the test she had bought the night before. Once finished she paced in the tiny space available in the bathroom, when a minute had past, she slowly and shakily, made her way to the counter, not really knowing what she was hoping for, looking at all the different test, she felt a sense of dread and disbelief fill her, because all of the tests were positive, meaning only one thing._

_She, Isabella Marie Swan was pregnant._

_And she was scared out of her fucking mind._

**Bella**

She looked up at Rosalie who hadn't spoken a word through out her whole explanation; the only thing that indicated that she was actually paying to the brunette was the widening of her eyes when Bella had confirmed that she was pregnant.

"Rosalie... Say something" Bella whispered, feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

"You're pregnant" was the only thing the blond said, the emotionless tone in her voice cause Bella to flinch, which seemed to snap the blond out of her thoughts. "Bella that's great news" she told her.

Bella didn't believe a word of what Rosalie just said her voice seemed too strained. "For some reason I don't believe you" she stated.

"No Bella believe me I am happy for you, I guess I just never expected it, how far a long are you?" Rosalie questioned, looking down at Bella's stomach.

"I don't know at the moment I need to make an appointment, but that's not what's worrying me, I'm going to have to tell Charlie and I'm pretty sure he's going to kick me out, and I have nowhere to go, how am I supposed to be able to have a kid, if I can't even look after myself" she said trying to keep calm, as thoughts of Charlie's reaction ran through her head.

"Bella calm down look I'm going to help you, right now you need to focus on what you're going to say to your father" Rosalie stated, drawing small circles on Bella's back with her thumb.

Bella nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself, "I planned to tell him when we finished eating dinner, that I need to start making, can you hold on for a second so that I can get the bags" she said getting up.

"I'll get the bags for you, why don't you start getting everything you need out, then we will talk about what you plan to say to your father okay" the blond asked, as gracefully stood from the seat.

"Erm... Okay then, I'll get started on that then" Bella answered making her way into the kitchen, where she began pulling out the things needed to make lasagne, she had only made it one or two times before and Charlie had had three helpings, until he decided he wouldn't be able to fit in his police uniform in the morning if he didn't stop.

She turned when Rosalie entered the kitchen, and began taking out the things she had bought that morning.

"So do you have an actual plan of how you want to break the news to him?" Rosalie asked getting straight to it as she stood in front of the counter.

"Well I want to wait until after we eat so I know he will be too full to actually do anything other then listen, hopefully, and then well I figured that I'd just explain it to him I guess" She explained biting her lip as she started putting the meat into a pan.

"Hmmm... I guess that's a good plan, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about" Rosalie stated.

"Nothing to worry about, what about if he kicks me out" she stated incredulously, did Rosalie not hear what she had said earlier.

"I doubt he would kick you out" she commented to which Bella scoffed at.

"Are you being serious of course he could, especially with how I've been acting lately, this would just be the icing on the cake, the final thing that pushes him over the edge and then just decides I'm not worth all this trouble" she explained, feeling incredibly guilty for how she had been treating Charlie lately, she knew that if he did kick her out that she would deserve it.

"Look Bella I can't really say much because I haven't been around but, your father does love you, so I doubt that would happen, but if, if he does decides that he no longer wants you here then, you can come and live with me, I'll do anything to help you out" she explained a bit nervously.

"Stay with you, I thought you left the Cullens, doesn't that mean you have nowhere to stay now?" Bella questioned, eyebrow raised.

Rosalie laughed, the musical sound causing Bella to smile as she had not actual heard Rosalie laugh in all the time she had known her, "Bella I might not be staying with my family anymore but I have money, and I plan on buying a place in Forks that I can stay at" she said.

Bella nodded, stirring something into the pan, "So you plan on sticking around?" She questioned.

The blond vampire nodded, "you don't mind that right, I was hoping maybe we could get to know each other better now that I've come back"

"Sure thing, sounds like it'll be fun" Bella stated.

"Alright then, did you need any help or have you got everything sorted" Rosalie asked to change the subject.

"Huh... Oh I'm alright I've almost finished, which is good because Charlie should be home soon, oh that reminds me, it would probably be best that you're not here when he gets back, just in case he attempts to shoot you, you can imagine he is not a fan of any of you lot at the moment especially Edward" she giggled.

Rosalie nodded in understanding "If you're sure Bella" she said slowly, she grabbed a piece of paper of the side, and wrote on it quickly, "If you need anything, call me I'll make sure that I'm available okay?" she asked.

"Sure thing" Bella said turning so that Rosalie couldn't see the small blush on her cheeks, even though she could probably smell it.

"Alright then, phone me when you've told him and tell me what happen yeah?" She questioned.

Bella nodded "I will" she agreed.

"Okay I'll talk to you later then Bella" and with a small awkward wave, Rosalie was gone leaving Bella to worry about what was going to happen when Charlie came home.

Taking a deep breath she tried to push those thoughts from her mind while she focussed on finishing cooking, knowing that the only thing she could do now was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Thanks to those who reviewed and subscribed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight at all :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie<strong>

Rosalie sat in the tree at the back of the garden behind Bella's house, out of view from any humans that might happen to look out of their window, listening in on what was happening with Bella and her father, she didn't think that anything bad would happen, but Bella was her mate so it was better to be safe than sorry, especially now that she knew Bella was pregnant, her instincts would be stronger than usual because of Bella's vulnerable state, but also because the mating bond wasn't completed yet.

She lounged in the tree until she heard Bella begin the conversation with Charlie, sitting up straighter just for something to do, she listened attentively to what was going on in the house.

**Bella **

Pushing her plate of half eaten food from in front of her Bella looked up at her father, who had just finished his second helping, she could tell that he was finished, and knew that now was the time to talk with him.

Clearing her throat, she looked up at him, "Dad can- can we talk" she asked her voice cracking slightly, causing her to clear her throat again.

"Sure thing kiddo, what's up?" He asked watching her as she fiddled nervously with her fingers.

"Erm... w-well, I urgh I don't know how to say this" she muttered frustratedly to herself.

"What's going on Bella?" he asked worriedly, the way she was behaving was putting him on edge, and he had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to like what ever it was that she was going to tell him, and as a cop he knew that you should always trust those feelings.

After a moment to gather herself, she finally blurted it out, "Dad I'm pregnant" _that was not the way I wanted to tell him, I wanted to ease him into it _she thought to herself as she watched Charlie's face go completely blank, she couldn't read him at all. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it not knowing if that was the right thing to do at that moment.

"_You're What?_" He roared all of a sudden, jumping up from the chair sending it clattering to the floor, face flushed red with barely contained anger.

Bella flinched, pushing herself back into her chair, suddenly scared, she had never seen Charlie like this so she didn't know what to expect, "I'm-" she began to repeat only to be cut off by her enraged father.

"Oh I know I heard you the first time, how could you be so stupid as to go and get yourself pregnant, after everything I've told you, you go and get yourself pregnant!" He exclaimed, the veins in his neck standing out against his now red neck.

"Do you think I planned this?" Bella screamed back, also sending her chair clattering to the floor, "I didn't go out with the intention to get pregnant you know!" She stated, her own face beginning to take on an angry red flush.

"I should have known this was going to happen" Charlie stated angrily, as if Bella had never spoken, "I should of just sent you back to Jacksonville when I said I was going to months ago, instead I let you talk me out of it and now this" he motioned towards Bella, "So whose is it, that Newton boy you've been hanging out with?" He questioned through gritted teeth, to which Bella just shook her head to, "That boy who almost killed you with his truck, oh that would just be ironic wouldn't it?" He said voice layered with sarcasm, Bella once again just shook her head, no, "Then whose it!" He exploded, causing Bella to once again flinch at this new side to her father she was witnessing, "One of the boys, from La Push, Jake, Paul, Emb-" He began only to be cut of by Bella.

"I don't know!, Okay?, I don't fucking know whose it is, I was at a club, I was drunk trying to forget _everything,_ that's all I know, that's all I actually remember about that night" she sobbed, tears beginning to pour from her eyes.

"Go to your room and pack your bags" Charlie told her, just watching as she sobbed in front of him, not even attempting to comfort her, "You're going back to Jacksonville as soon as possible, I'm not having you here anymore your mother can deal with you now, I don't need this" He told her, his fists clenched tightly.

"I'm not-" she began only to once again be cut off by her father.

"Yes you are" he ground out through now clenched teeth.

"No I'm not, and you can't make me, I'm 18 that means I can make my own decisions" she stated glaring at him.

"That may be true, but you're living under _my_ roof, and while under my roof you will do as I say" he snarled at her.

"Then I won't stay under your roof anymore then" she spat, remembering Rosalie's offer, and hoping that the blond was telling the truth, otherwise she had nowhere to go.

"And just where exactly do you plan on going?, you don't have anywhere to stay" he stated eyes watching her.

"That doesn't concern you, just know that it won't be here!" She stated storming past him, and up the stairs to her room, where she began shoving her things into her suitcase, tears falling from her eyes, she angrily wiped at them, only for them to be replaced with more.

Pulling out her phone, she called the number she had put in earlier after Rosalie had left.

"Hello" the sound of Rosalie's voice helped to calm the upset brunette slightly.

"Rose" she whimpered into the phone, "I told C-Charlie, I need you to come and pick me up" she told her, ripping her clothes from her closet.

"I'm on my way" was all Rosalie said before the line went dead, shoving her phone into her pocket, she continued to pull her clothes out, ans stuff them into her suitcase, ignoring the sound of Charlie stomping around downstairs.

The sound of sqealing tires, let her know that Rosalie was close by, she shut the case, grabbed her iPod on her way, and left her room making her way down the stairs to the front door, where Rosalie's car was parked waiting for her. Just as she got to the door Charlie came stomping out of the kitchen, beer in hand.

"Where are you going?" He demanded standing in the doorway.

"I'm leaving, you obvioisly don't want me here, and well I'm not staying somewhere I'm not wanted" she explained, continuing her way to the front door.

"Bella" Charlie called suddenly, she turned to look at him, eyebrow raised in a silent question, he paused, and then shook his head sitting in front of the T.v like he always did.

Bella watched him, tears springing to her eyes, knowing that it was her own fault that Charlie was being this way to her, opening the door she left, barely having time to make two steps before Rosalie was at her side, taking the heavy suitcase from her hand, steering her to the passenger side of the car, as the tears once again ran freely from her face, no matter how much she tried to hold them back.

She sat in the seat watching as Rosalie slid into the drivers side, and reversed off of the drive, neither of them spoke as the blond drove, the only sounds coming from Bella in the form of sobs, or sniffles, the brunette leaned back in the seat eyes closed, she stayed like that until Rosalie finally stopped, openeing her eyes she saw they were parked outside of a hotel.

The blond vampire gracefully exited the car, making her way to the boot taking Bella's suit case out, she made her way over to Bella then led her inside of the hotel, and straight to the elevator, the brunette didn't question her, choosing instead to keep her head down, her hair covering her face. Once the elevator came to a stop the blond once again steering her, stopped them infront of one of the many white doors in the hallway, enerting she took Bella straight to the bedroom.

The brunette immediatley began taking off her clothes as Rosalie began looking through her suitcase, to find something for her to wear, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt she handed over to the crying human, who promptly put them on, and climbed into the queen sized bed.

"Don't leave, stay please" Bella begged pulling back the sheets covering her, as the blond made her way to the door, nodding Rosslie slipped off her clothes, leaving her in her panties and a t-shirt, then slipped in beside Bella who immediately snuggled up to her.

A low rumbling once again came from the blond vampire, effectively calming Bella down and allowing her to fall asleep, as she finally felt the exhaustion washing over her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, they make me write faster :P<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella <strong>

Bella shot up from the bed, managing to cause Rosalie to jump at the sudden movement, she jumped out of the bed and was moving before her brain had a chance to process what was happening, she ran straight to the bathroom and fell to her knees as her hand slammed the lid up at the same time, and then she was vomiting, groans falling from her mouth, she felt her hair being pulled back and she was grateful.

After what felt like forever, but was really only about ten minuets she sighed closed the lid on the toilet, a pale hand reached over her and flushed it for her, she stood making her way to the sink where she washed her mouth out, the same hand reached over in front of her holding a fresh new tooth brush, she took it and immediately began putting toothpaste on it, wanting desperately to get rid of the disgusting taste of puke.

Once finished she made her way out of the bathroom, with Rosalie silently following her, "Bella are you okay?" She questioned concerned golden eyes scanning over the brunette as she moved around the room.

"Ugh morning sickness, I'm alright I guess my stomach feels a bit weird, but I might just need to eat something" she said pulling out some comfortable clothes for her to wear.

"How long have you had it?" Rosalie asked, striding across the room, the need to be near her mate was to powerful for her to ignore now that she was in a weakened state.

"Since about last week, I thought I had food poisoning or something, but when I realised that I had missed my period I went and got a test from the store" she explained leaving out the fact that it was Jessica that suggested she went and got a test.

The blond headed vampire nodded, watching as Bella placed a white t-shirt and black skinnies on the bed, "Do you want me to take you to the hospital so that you can get checked out?" She questioned standing and leading the brunette to the living room that was there, Bella followed with out a word, she pulled out a chair for her and let her sit just as there was a knock at the door.

"Room service" came the voice, the blond opened the door and let in the young girl that was on the other side, she pulled some money out of her back pocket and passed it to her on her way out.

"Thank you" she said closing the door, she turned to Bella, who was just staring at the food on her plate, "Is something wrong with it?" Rosalie asked looking at the plate as she seated her self across from Bella, the brunette shook her head, "so how come you're not eating it then, aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah I am there's just a lot of food here" she stated her eyes flicking from the plate to stare at the blond.

Rosalie shrugged "I didn't know what you would want, I know when you used to stay you loved Esme's pancakes but I wasn't sure so I got different stuff" she explained, Bella nodded, and began eating the things on her plate.

* * *

><p>"That was great" Bella exhaled dropping her fork and leaning back in the chair, "I feel stuffed" she said with a slight laugh. Rosalie's lip quirked at the side in a slight smile at the content look on her mates face.<p>

"What do you want to do today?" She asked pushing her blond hair from her face. Bella shrugged not really caring what she did, "Okay how about we go start finding somewhere for us to live back in Forks?" She questioned watching the brunette.

Bella sighed, she knew that was probably a good idea, but she didn't want to risk the chance of seeing Charlie after what happened last night, tears prickled in the corners of her eyes as she thought of what happened, even though she knew that it was her own fault and she probably deserved it, that karma was getting her back for how she had been treating him lately, she couldn't deny the fact that his rejection of not only her, but also her unborn child hurt, a lot, she didn't know how to make things better with him, what if she was never able to, and she had to go through this pregnancy without him there to support her in his own weird and awkward way.

With that thought she broke down, the tears just started pouring from her eyes like a never ending river, sobs racked her body as well as guilt, Rosalie quickly picked her up, taking her seat then placing her in her lap, Bella tucked her head into the crook of Rosalie's neck and just cried, her tears soaking the blonds shirt, not that the blond in question cared, she just did what she could to help, promising that she wouldn't leave her, that she was there for her, and would take care of her always, she could feel familiar rumbling in her chest wanting to come out, but she swallowed it, knowing that Bella needed to cry out all of her emotions.

Bella woke and found her self once again in bed, looking toward the door she watched the supposedly Ice Queen of the Cullen family, gracefully make her way over to the bed carrying a bottle of water, she sat on the edge of the bed next to her and handed over the water.

"Thanks" she croaked out, her voice completely hoarse from all her crying, she quickly downed some of the water.

"It just water from the refrigerator" Rosalie stated reaching out a hand a brushing the hair from Bella's face.

Bella shook her head "that's not what I was actually talking about even though I am thankful for that as well, I meant just thanks for holding me letting me cry myself out, oh and for putting me in bed" She explained smiling at her.

"Like I've been telling you I'm here, I'm going to help you out as much as I can, making sure that you get everything you want and need, that is if you don't mind?" She questioned suddenly, biting on her lip, feeling a tad bit nervous.

"Of course I don't mind!" Bella exclaimed, to which Rosalie let out the unnecessary breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Alright" she said nodding her head absentmindedly, "So do you want to go and look for somewhere for us to live, or do you want to stay here?" She asked slowly, not wanting the brunette to start crying again.

This time it was Bella who bit her lip, and Rosalie couldn't deny that it completely turned her on, even if that wasn't the brunette's intention, "Erm... Yeah I think we should" she began slowly, "We can't stay in here for ever, and school is starting back again next week" she stated.

"Okay then, so I'll wait for you to get dressed and then we'll go?" It was more of a question than a statement, so Bella nodded her head in confirmation, Rosalie stood at that, making her way back out the room, as soon as the door shut Bella let out a sigh, running a hand through a hair.

She really wasn't sure if she wanted to do this, but she had agreed, so she was just going to have to see what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think of this chapter :P<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't own Twilight. *Sighs Sadly***

* * *

><p><strong>Bella <strong>

Watching the trees blur past as Rosalie sped to the housing agency Bella let out a tired sigh, she really did not want to be back in Forks so soon, but she knew that it was necessary, she needed to have some where to live if she was actually going to go through with having this baby, she sighed again at not only the thought of her being pregnant, but also as the familiar thoughts of abortion ran through her mind again, she had been thinking about it since before she even had the courage to take Jessica's advice and bought the test, but it had been on her mind earlier when she had her little breakdown, back at their hotel room, then there was the dream she had last night, just the thought of it caused her to shiver.

"Bella are you cold, do you want me to turn the heating up?" Bella's heart clenched painfully with guilt as the worried, musical voice of Rosalie reached her, here she was thinking about taking the life of a child, _her child, _when being able to have, even just the chance of having a child, was the only thing that Rosalie had and has ever wanted throughout her whole immortal life, but was unable to actually have, another, but equally as painful clench of her heart caused her to gasp slightly from the unexpected reaction to her thoughts on how heart breaking it must have been for the blond vampire, living for so many years watching other women who had or were expecting children, and her knowing that she would be able to live forever, being able to have anything, but the one thing that she desired, that her heart and soul cried out for.

"Bella?" Rosalie called, breaking her from her painful thoughts.

"Yeah?" She croaked out shakily.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" The blond asked frantically, pulling over on the side of the road, as she immediately thought the worst, she turned to face her mate, her eyes flickering all over her body, looking for anything to give her a hint as to what was wrong, as she listened and smelled for anything that her other senses would not pick up.

"I'm f-fine" she stated, inwardly cursing herself for her stutter, knowing that would note help her ease the blonds mind.

"No Bella I don't think you are, maybe we should wait until tomorrow to sort out somewhere to live" she said the last bit more to herself then Bella.

Taking a deep breath, Bella got a hold of herself, inwardly not believing how differently she was acting, and all just because Rosalie was here, "Rosalie it's fine, I'm fine let's just go okay" she stated coolly not even wanting to give a hint on what was wrong, or where her thoughts were.

Momentarily shocked by Bella's sudden change of character, the blond vampire simply nodded and then once again started driving to Forks, but that didn't stop her from glancing at Bella every couple of minuets, checking to see if she really was as 'fine' as she claimed to be.

Bella for her part, just kept her face blank of any type of emotion, a trick she had learned after the Cullens left her and she didn't want to show people her pain, she could see Rosalie looking at her, but didn't do anything but stare out the window, trying to ignore what had fast become an awkward silence.

"We're here" Rosalie stated, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence, pulling up in front of a small building, that Bella would not have cast a second glance at if she were driving past.

As soon as the car stopped she climbed out, stretching her body, in what Rosalie could only describe as a very feline manner, moaning slightly as she felt her back pop. Rosalie grimaced at the sound of her bones popping, but she couldn't deny the sight of her stretching, a small glimpse of her stomach as her shirt rode up, and sound of her small moans, even though not of a sexual nature, caused her sex to clench a bit, she had no doubt that her eyes had darkened slightly as well.

Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts, she walked over to Bella, placing her hand on her lower back she led them inside.

Once inside Rosalie's demeanour changed, and Bella was easily reminded of why all the people at Forks high called her the Ice Queen, even though her whole person screamed 'Unapproachable' at the same time it demanded the attention of everyone around her, which at this moment in time were what she guessed to be estate agents.

Ignoring them completely the blond led them to a door at the back of the room, she knocked once before entering, the man at the desk looked up and looked as if he was going to pass out as he spotted Rosalie at the door, not even looking in Bella's direction, as his attention was on Rosalie and only Rosalie, then as if it finally registered in his mind, he swept his hand out in front of him.

"Please take a seat Miss Cullen" he stated as he began frantically searching through his draws, only to stop as the blond cleared her throat, looking up at her he visibly flinched at the icy glare she directed at him, a quiet whimper easily passing his lips, Bella had to fight the urge to laugh as she watched and heard his reaction to the blonds icy stare, it was then that he seemed to notice her there, eyes twinkling in silent laughter as she stared at him, "My apologies" he started nervously clearing his throat, "Please have a seat Miss Cullen-".

"It's Hale" Rosalie interrupted her voice sharp, causing him to flinch again, causing Bella's shoulders to begin to shake slightly, as she watched him dig his own grave.

"My apologies again, Miss Hale, please will you and Miss-" he looked at Bella waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"Swan" she stated voice emotionless, but hard, she watched as his eyes widened slightly, while one of Rosalie's blond brows rose slightly at her tone, there was only one Swan family in Forks and it was obvious to her he knew that, though she didn't understand what the big deal was about it.

He swallowed, then once again motioned to the pair of seats in front of his desk, "Please both of you have a seat" he declared, "So what can I help you two ladies with today?" He questioned them.

"We're looking for a house" Rosalie began, her lip quirking slightly but not noticeably to him, he didn't interrupt, seeming to know that now was not the time for him to talk, "Somewhere private and out of the way, not to big but not to small" she told him the basics, and they went from there, he pulled quite a few documents for them to look at.

They looked through a few before one caught both of their eyes, it was two story, had four bedrooms, two bathrooms also with an en suite bathroom connected to the master bedroom, a giant living room, a dining room, stainless steel kitchen, two private studies, and what immediately caught Rosalie's attention a large garage, that she planned to spend a fair bit of time in, it was in a secluded part of Forks just like the Cullen home was, with a lot of land.

Their eyes met and they both knew this was the one they wanted, "This one" Rosalie stated looking over to the man Bella found out was named, Duncan Stanford.

He nodded gleefully, "Very good choice, we also can have that furnished if you'd like?" He stated to which Rosalie shook her head at, she would do that herself, "Okay then do you want to pay full price now?" He asked, she nodded pulling out her card, at the sight of it he immediately began sorting out the payment, and in no time they were both the new owners of a beautiful new house.

Leaving the building Bella couldn't help the grin that settled on her face, she couldn't believe it, she was going to be living with Rosalie Hale, the one Cullen she had always thought hated her, placing her hand on the stomach she couldn't help thinking that life might just start looking up for her from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to every one that's reviewed I'm happy you're enjoying it.<strong>

**Also special thanks to Sunny224 for editing my Chapter :)**

**Review it will make me even happier, and help me write the next chapter. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all**

**I totally want to apologise for not updating for so long but I have excuses so Ha ! :P**  
><strong>But really I've had exams and stuff, also I have recently acquired something I didn't know existed ... A SOCIAL LIFE *Gasps in shock*<strong>  
><strong>But I am gonna try hard to update more, this chapter is only short because I'm using it to set up the next chapter so hold on for me *Grins*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie<strong>

"So we have everything now don't we?" Rosalie questioned, as both she and Bella waited for the store clerk to finish bagging up the new bed sheets they had picked for their new beds that had been delivered, assembled and put where they both wanted then earlier in the week, along with all the other furniture they had ordered online.

"Actually I wanted to go to the art supply store" Bella stated absent-mindedly as she sniffed the scented candles on display next tom the counter. "I need a few canvases some paints and things like that" she explained when she noticed Rosalie's eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"Is this a new development because I don't remember you being into art before" the blond vampire asked as she handed over her credit card, not even blinking at the cost of everything.

"Yeah it is" Bella stated, not saying any more on the subject.

Taking the bag from the store clerk Rosalie nodded, understanding that this was another thing that she was going to have to ask about when the two of them finally sat down to talk about everything properly "Alright then lead the way" she motioned for Bella to walk ahead of her.

Making their way into the store neither one said anything, choosing instead to remain silent, while Bella looked at different sized canvases, Rosalie watched as she looked at the price of one of the larger canvases and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"I want this canvas, but I can't afford to get it because I need to get some paint as well" Bella explained, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"If you want the canvas get it" Rosalie began "I'll pay for it and anything else you want, don't worry." She finished looking at the brunette, finality in her tone, besides if her Bella wanted it then Rosalie was going to make sure that she got it, plus when you've lived for as long as she had, money really wasn't a problem.

"Alright" Bella nodded, grabbing the large canvas she had been looking at.

"You only want one? Bella I said I was going to pay for anything you wanted so get what you want and how many you want" she explained.

With a roll of her eyes Bella grabbed quite a few canvases both bigger and smaller, then repeated the gesture again as they were all promptly taken from her by Rosalie, whose lips twitched into the beginnings on a smile at Bella's obvious annoyance.

After a long trip around the whole store Rosalie found herself at the check out counter once again, but this time her jaw was locked, teeth gritted, hands clenched into fists, a low growl rumbling in her chest, as she watched, and listened to the guy working the counter -Andy his name tag said -flirt with _her_ mate, her inner beast snarled in anger at the nerve of this lowly human thinking that he could take its mate away.

Taking a deep breath she stepped up next to Bella and placed her now uncurled right hand on the small of her back as she made eye contact with him, she fought the urge to smirk as she saw recognition in his eyes, -he understood that she had just staked her claim-, but also that he didn't rise to the challenge in her eyes, she wasn't surprised that he didn't his instincts were telling him that it wouldn't be a good idea, and they were right because she knew that her beast would react in the way any other would, it would want to eliminate any competition permanently.

Paying for everything she took the bags before Bella could even get a chance to reach for one "You do realise that I'm pregnant not disabled, I can carry a bag" the brunette drawled, as she turned to look at the blond, so she missed the widening of Andy's eyes, this time Rosalie did smirk because she knew what he was thinking.

"I know" was the only thing she said to her mate, and with that she stepped to allow Bella to lead them out of the shop, turning to follow she looked once more over at Andy smirked, then followed her Bella out of the shop.

Hmmmm _"Her _Bella" she had to admit she loved the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Review tell me what you think, or just say something totally random I don't mind at all :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Twilight At All **

**This is my longest chapter so far and it is dedicated to...: Lucinda Lillian Hale Cullen  
><strong>**Who was disappointed by the long wait for such a short chapter, hope this makes up for it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Sat in the room that had been a study but had now become her art studio, Bella could help but sigh, she had been sitting in here for at least two hours, hoping that she would be able to throw herself into creating a new piece of work to hang in her room to go with all the others she and Rosalie had snuck into her house -while Charlie was at work- to take, along with the rest of her things that she hadn't been able to pack in her rush to just leave Charlie and the pain that conversation had caused her, but it still wasn't working she still couldn't concentrate enough, every time she drew something she rubbed it out because she couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering, meaning what she wanted to draw was constantly changing.

With another sigh, this one of frustration, Bella threw her sketch book on the desk in the corner of the room, then made her way to their newly decorated living room, taking a seat on the cream coloured couch, she couldn't help but stop and take in the room a bit, they had decided to go for a cream and chocolate coloured room the walls where an ivory cream colour that Bella had plans to paint on, she hadn't told Rosalie that yet, but she knew that the blond would love it, the table, and bookcase where a dark mahogany colour, the curtains where a light chocolate colour, there was a 100 inch flat screen TV, DVD player, x box 360 and a state of the art stereo system with surround, turning on the television Bella sat back on the couch and closed her eyes, the TV becoming background noise after a while, as her thoughts once again began to wander.

Rosalie …. She was the cause of Bella's newly found distraction, the brunette just couldn't stop thinking about her, well her family was also stuck in her thoughts, but she was intrigued by Rosalie's sudden appearance in her life and by the fact that Rosalie had left the Cullens and her mate, she frowned slightly as she felt a twinge of emotion, but before she could really focus on it, it was gone. She had been wondering about what had happened after her disastrous birthday party, since before Edward actually left her, and now that Rosalie and they were living together, it had been in her thoughts more often, she wanted to ask Rosalie to tell her what happened, but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea, she didn't want to bring up any bad memories for the blond. Stopping at that thought she frowned, since Rosalie had come back she seemed to be acting more like the Bella she was before the Cullens left her, and she wasn't and didn't want to be that girl anymore, because she did everything for everyone else, but nothing for herself, when the actual fact was that just by being here with her Rosalie was a constant reminder of the pain Bella had gone through for months, so why should she care if she brought up a few bad memories, when Rosalie's presence did that to her on a daily basis.

'"Rosalie" she called out softly knowing that the blond could hear her.

"Yes Bella?" the musical voice asked softly, obviously trying not to scare her with its sudden presence.

Opening her eyes Bella looked at Rosalie, her face the familiar emotionless mask she had perfected, "I think it's time we talk" she stated, she saw surprise flash across the blonds face before she could stop it, obviously she hadn't expected Bella to be the one to bring it up, because the Bella she had known wouldn't have, but she wasn't that Bella anymore and it was time that Bella remembered that.

Nodding the blond sat in the love seat next to the chair Bella was sitting in, "What do you want to know exactly?" she asked looking at the brunette.

"Everything from my birthday party, up until now" she stated turning to face the blond while tucking her feet up under her.

"Alright, so when we all left the house after we had stopped Jasper, he ran off and I followed him, he was so upset that he couldn't control himself, and was convinced that you would never forgive him, that you would hate him forever, he didn't want to hear anything I was saying instead wanting to wallow in his self-hatred, but I managed to get him to listen and I explained that he shouldn't be so hard on himself, and that the reason he lost control was because he not only had to deal with his own blood lust but everyone else's, he had to agree with me, he then told me that it was Edwards blood lust that caused him to snap like that. I don't know what Edward told you about Jaspers control, but while he is the newest to our diet Jasper has very good control, he might not have as much control as Carlisle and I but he has very good control over himself, I mean he was a soldier, in both the human and vampire wars, where they are taught weakness is not an option especially in the vampire armies, weakness could get you killed, so he is skilled in making sure he has no weaknesses or that if he does he has control over them. I have to say out of everyone in the family I think Edward has the worst control, but that's my opinion" Rosalie explained.

Nodding her head Bella motioned for her to continue, "Anyway as I was saying, Jasper said that because of the strength of Edwards blood lust he couldn't control himself it influenced his actions, I then explained that I doubted you would hate him when you knew he never meant for that to happen, he once again agreed knowing that you wasn't that type of person, after talking for a while longer we returned to find that Edward was back and the family had been waiting for us, Edward was trying to convince us all to leave, none of us wanted to and when he saw that no one wanted to leave he started playing off of the fear he knew everyone had, saying that people were starting to notice that Carlisle didn't seem to be aging and that if we stayed any longer others would start to notice, even though he said that we still didn't want to leave, that's when he told us that you had told him on the way home that you wanted nothing to do with us, that you said you thought we were all too dangerous to be around"

Snorting Bella interrupted Rosalie's explanation "believe me Rosalie the only one who said anything like that was Edward"

"I know that now, but at the time we all believed it, and well as you can guess Jasper took it the hardest, especially when Edward stated that you had said that you blamed Jasper for what happened, that's when he said that he was leaving and of course Alice as his mate wanted to go with him, Esme and Emmett didn't want to believe what Edward was telling them, but Carlisle did and the decision to leave was made, even though we hadn't voted like we normally did, it didn't matter Carlisle believed Edward he always did and Edward got his own way once again." Pausing Rosalie ran a hand through her blond locks, "by the morning we were all packed, Jasper and Alice were already gone and the rest of us, apart from Edward, where ready to leave, Carlisle was allowing Edward to 'stay and make sure you would be alright' is what Edward had said he was doing, now I know that wasn't true, anyways we all went up to Denali to stay with the Denali clan, and well that's when things really changed for all of us" she stated, "Everything was different, none of us seemed to be happy anymore, Esme didn't leave her room, neither did Jasper unless they needed to hunt, Alice wasn't as excited she didn't go shopping or anything, and then there was Emmett, he was so hurt by you supposedly not wanting anything to do with him, and I couldn't do anything to help him, I couldn't comfort him, I was also feeling the effects from our leaving, as I already said I've never hated you so it isn't surprising that I was feeling hurt is it ?" she asked Bella, who shook her head in the negative.

To be honest she wasn't too sure she had a feeling that there might be more but she wanted to see what Rosalie would say and if she would comment on what ever it was "so we were all just grieving in our own way, and for me and Emmett that meant being as far away from each other as possible, he didn't want me trying to comfort him, and I didn't want to even try to do so, we just seemed to annoy each other, once or twice I almost hit him, and I know there were times when he almost hit me, and that's what made us sit down and talk, we decided that maybe it was time that we called it quits and stopped pretending, because we had always known that we weren't soul mates, we were mates out of convenience, so we split without telling anyone else, and because of how we had been acting before no one noticed that our relationship had changed slightly" Rosalie stated.

"I can't help but notice that you mentioned everyone but Carlisle and Edward why is that?" Bella questioned looking at the blond vampire.

Scowling Rosalie explained, "Because those two just made everything worse, they tried to act like nothing had changed when it was quite obvious that the rest of us were devastated that we had lost someone important to us to our family, and then when Emmett decided he was going back to Forks, that's when everything just seemed to get worse, the Denali clan left their own house because they didn't want to deal with the both of them, it felt like we were in a prison we couldn't go any where without telling them where we were going, what we were doing, how long we would be, and why was it that way, because Edward convinced Carlisle that we should allow you to live a human life, and that as he was your mate the fact that he wasn't going back that we shouldn't either" Rosalie ground out, "when it seemed that no one was going to attempt to leave, Edward left claiming that he needed time alone as he was so heartbroken, leaving Carlisle to keep an eye on us, that's when Alice had a vision of you, she had been ignoring all visions, but this one had been too powerful to ignore, when she came out of it she told me that she saw you, outside your house and then your future just went black. We of course went and told the rest of the family, I told them that I was going back to Forks, everyone else agreed with me except for Carlisle, he said that we wouldn't go against Edwards wishes, he made Alice search your future again and again, just to make sure but then she saw you again and you were fine. Carlisle then proceeded to squash any plans we had that included returning to Forks, but I would not be deterred, when a persons future goes black in Alice's visions, it means that they're dead, she never sees them again after that, so I wanted to come here and find out what had caused it, when Carlisle realised that nothing he said would change my mind, he told me that if I left then I wouldn't be apart of the Cullen coven any more, I told him then I wasn't a member of the coven any more, then went and packed my things, on my way out I handed him my necklace with the Cullen family crest on it and left"

"Didn't any of the others try to stop you?" Bella asked her head cocked to the side slightly.

Smiling slightly at how unintentionally cute Bella looked at that moment Rosalie replied, "They all did I don't think Carlisle was expecting me to do that, he was shocked we all knew he was, they all tried to beg me to stay, ignoring Esme's pleas was the hardest, she had said that she didn't want to lose another daughter, I told her that Carlisle was to blame for her loosing another daughter, and then I left, I got in my car and came straight here and well you know the rest" the blond finished, watching Bella's face.

Pursing her lips Bella thought on everything that Rosalie had just told her, she couldn't believe that Carlisle would behave that way, Edward she had no trouble believing, but Carlisle, shaking her head she looked up at the Rosalie and her heart fluttered slightly at the look in her eyes, even though Bella didn't know what to make of it, she had become quite skilled when it came to reading people, whether it be their body language, facial expression, or reading the looks in her eyes, but Rosalie seemed to be the one person she was having trouble reading, she wasn't actually surprised seeing as she had had decades to perfect her Ice Queen façade.

"Thank you for telling me Rosalie, I never expected that things would be that way for any of you when you left, that's not surprising seeing as Edward told us different stories based off of my birthday, I don't know what more to really say? Bella stated.

"You don't need to say anything it's in the past" Rosalie told her waving her hand in a dismissive motion.

"Alright so I'm guessing you want me to tell you about what happened here when you all left right?" she questioned, a bit reluctantly.

Rosalie sensing Bella's reluctance shook her head, "not tonight it's late, you should get some sleep" she stated, looking out the window, "I'm going to go back to the garage for a bit okay?" she questioned.

Bella nodded knowing that Rosalie needed some time to think, "alright goodnight Rosalie" she said, and then made her way up the stairs leaving Rosalie to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>So we know what happened to the Cullens, isnt Edward an Ass ?<br>Review and tell me what you think of it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all.  
><strong>

**Alright I know its been forever, but I've had GCSE's to study for and then actually do, then my internet got turned off and it's still off, so right now I'm at my aunties using her internet just to upload this, I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded but it will be, I'm not giving up on this story, it's just gonna be going at a slow pace, but bare with me please.  
>Anyway on with the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

The days after Rosalie's explanation about her life with the Cullen's after they chose to leave, were awkward for the brunette, she felt that she should be saying something, but she just didn't know what she _should_ say, she wasn't going to tell the blonde about what she had gone through in those months she had been gone, she didn't want to talk about it, it wasn't that she was ashamed of how she had acted then, she just didn't want to focus on the past at the moment, she wanted and felt that she needed to focus on not only the present but also her future, and mainly the child that was growing inside of her, when the time was right, she would tell Rosalie about everything, now wasn't that time.

Making her way down the stairs, Bella followed the amazing aroma of what could only be pancakes towards the kitchen; upon entering she couldn't stop the smile from coming to her face at the sight that greeted her. At the stove, with an apron on, turning pancakes stood Rosalie, but what made Bella smile was her face, the blonde's nose was scrunched up in a way that could only be described as 'cute', as she poked the pancakes with a spatula, in what Bella guessed was disgust but at the same time fascination.

"Rosalie, um what are you doing?" she asked crossing the kitchen to stand next to the blonde vampire.

"Making breakfast" Rosalie answered, still poking the pancakes in the same manner that one would poke road-kill.

"Obviously" Bella scoffed, rolling her eyes, "But what I want to know is why, you don't actually eat, and I'm perfectly capable of making myself breakfast" she said, trying not to laugh at Rosalie's actions.

"You said you were craving pancakes so I thought I would make you some seeing as I know how" Rosalie explained turning to face her.

"Oh, well thanks then" Bella said walking to sit at the breakfast bar, facing Rosalie she quirked an eyebrow at her facial expression, "Yes?"

"I'm just surprised, normally when Esme cooked anything for you, you would tell her she 'really didn't have to do that Esme'" Rosalie stated, making her voice higher to 'imitate' Bella's voice.

"Yeah, well times change and so do people, oh and for the record, I don't sound like that" Bella stated shrugging her shoulders.

"I suppose so" Rosalie said, handing Bella a plate stacked with four pancakes and a fork, instead of asking any of the questions that had run through her mind at Bella's comment. "Juice?" she asked opening the fridge.

"Soda please" Bella answered, putting a piece of pancake into her mouth, "mmmm" she moaned.

"Nice?" Rosalie asked, placing a can of grape soda on the counter.

"Amazing" Bella moaned, "But mine are better" she grinned.

"Whatever" Rosalie laughed, Bella paused just listening to the sound, she had never had the chance to hear Rosalie laugh at all, so to hear it now was shocking, the sound was so different to all the other Cullens in a way that Bella couldn't even explain, but she knew that she wanted to hear it again, and she also wanted to be the one to make her laugh in such a carefree manner. Shaking those thoughts from her head, Bella finished eating her breakfast, and made her way back upstairs to get dressed for the day.

**Rosalie**

"Rosalie, could you come here for a second please?" Rosalie immediately, left the kitchen and made her way to her mates room, opening the door she found the room to be empty, she could hear Bella's slightly elevated heartbeat coming from the bathroom, crossing the room, in a few graceful strides she stood at the bathroom entrance, not wanting to go in, in case Bella wasn't dressed or something, even though the thought of seeing Bella naked was very appealing.

"Bella" the blonde called out, knocking lightly on the bathroom door.

"You can come in Rosalie" at that she pushed the door open and entered the bathroom, where she found Bella, dressed with her shirt pulled up, standing in front of a mirror, looking at her stomach.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, stepping closer as Bella continued to just stare at her stomach.

"I don't actually know, I think I might be going a tiny bit crazy, which is why I called you up here, look at my stomach, don't you think it's gotten kind of big considering I'm only supposed to be a couple weeks?" Bella questioned turning from side to side, examining her stomach.

Quirking her eyebrow at the question Rosalie took the time to actually look at Bella's stomach, her other eyebrow climbing up her forehead to reach the other once she realised that Bella was right, her stomach had actually grown quite a lot since she had first seen the pregnant brunette. Falling to her knees in front of Bella, Rosalie placed her hands on the small bump that was the brunette's stomach.

"You're right Bella, your stomach has grown a lot considering how far along you say you should be" pressing her ear to the brunettes stomach, Rosalie listened to the heartbeat of her mates unborn child, she pulled back and stood up surprised by what she had heard.

"What, what's wrong?" Bella asked, worried about the lack of expression on her face.

"Well I was listening to the heartbeat, to see if maybe there was a chance you were having twins, which might be able to explain your stomach growing so fast, but there's only one heartbeat, so I'm not to sure about it, I think you're best option right now would be to go to the hospital, and see what they have to say" Rosalie explained, felling frustrated that she couldn't do anything to help get rid of Bella's worries.

"But this isn't normal, who knows what could happen if I do go to the hospital, they could try to force me to get rid of it" Bella said, placing her hands on her stomach, "I wont allow them to get rid of my baby Rosalie" she stated determination shining in her eyes.

"I swear to you Bella that I won't allow anyone to ever harm you or that baby in any way" Rosalie promised, a growl rumbling in her chest at just the thought of anyone harming Bella or her child in any way.

"So what are we going to do because I refuse to go to the hospital, I don't want to take any chances" she explained shaking her head.

"For now I say we just see what happens, but if your stomach continues to grow at this rate, or anything else happens, I will call one of my cousins from the Denali coven to come and take a look at you, would that be alright?" Rosalie asked, she had thought of calling Carlisle but she didn't want Bella to have to worry about anything else at the moment, and she knew that by calling Carlisle, and having him come take a look at Bella would just cause Bella a load of emotional stress that she just did not need.

"Alright, as long as they don't tell anybody else" Bella answered, Rosalie nodded, understanding Bella's meaning immediately.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no body else knows, but those in the Denali coven" she assured her.

"Alright then, if things get worse, then you can call them" Rosalie hearing the slight shake in the brunette's voice, pulled Bella to her, and held her.

"Don't worry Bella I'm going to make sure that you and the baby are fine, I'll do everything I can to make sure of it" she promised, knowing that she would do everything in her power to make sure that her mate and her child were one hundred percent safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Totally don't own Twilight, if I did well Edward would have been kicked in the nuts a lot.**

** Thanks to those who have reviewed, you's make me smile. **

**So I'm in need of new femslash stories to read, so tell me some of your favourite couples, from some of your favourite stories, obviously doesn't need to be just Twilight, it can be any story, just need some new stuff to read, I'll be totally grateful if you do.**

**And now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Pulling back from Rosalie's embrace, Bella turned back to the mirror and ran her hand across her stomach once more before turning to exit the bathroom, with Rosalie following close behind her, flopping down on to her bed on her back, she stared up at the ceiling in silence, feeling the bed dip beside her, instead of turning to the blonde vampire she continued to just look up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe this is happening" she whispered finally breaking the silence, "Why is it that I can never just have something in my life that's normal?, my boyfriend a vampire, and not just a vampire, an emo vampire, that hated himself, and insisted on saving my soul, my supposedly best friend, a wolf, and now my pregnancy the one thing I expected to be like every other woman's, messed up, and everything but normal at the moment, its like my life is just a place where everything non-normal gets dumped, my life is like some sick joke" she finished shaking her head, a harsh chuckle escaping her mouth.

"Your best friend is a wolf ?" Rosalie asked.

Turning her head to look at the blonde, Bella raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Out of everything I just said, that's what you question me about really ?" She asked staring at the blonde.

"Yes" Rosalie said, "That seemed like an important part, because I assume you're talking about the mutts down at La Push ?" She asked quirking a blonde brow.

Before Bella could reply, the sound of her phone ringing caught her attention, reaching for it she glanced at the screen, to see the name _'Jessica' _flashing at her, answering it she brought the phone up to her ear, "Hello?" She answered.

"Bella where the hell are you ?" Jessica asked, cutting straight to the chase, "I rang your house phone to find out why you haven't come to school, only for your dad to tell me that you don't live there anymore, what the hell is going on ?" She demanded.

"Calm down Jess" Bella chuckled, "Yeah I'm not living with my dad anymore, why do you sound so surprised, you know how things have been between us lately" she stated.

"Yes I do, but I didn't think things where that messed up, like what happened did he kick you out ?, cause I know you mentioned that he said he would if you didn't stop coming to parties with us" Jessica asked.

"No Jess he didn't kick me out, I left, he was being difficult, so I packed my shit and walked out" She explained ignoring the look on Rosalie's face, when Jessica spoke of her going to parties.

"Oh, so like where are you now then?" Jessica gasped.

"I'm in Port Angeles" the brunette lied, knowing that she couldn't tell the truth, for so many different reasons.

"I'm not even going to bother asking where, because I know you won't tell me" Jessica laughed.

"You know me so well" Bella laughed, "But I'm not telling anyone so don't worry, oh and I'm not coming to school anytime soon, I'm going to phone and ask to do my work online" the thought had literally only just occurred to her, but as she said it, she knew that's what she was going to do.

"What, why ?" Jessica asked, shocked.

"I'm trying to sort things out, I don't have time to be actually going to school, and its too far" she explained.

"Oh right, look Bella I gotta go, my free lesson's over, but I'll phone you later or something alright, love you, bye" Jessica rushed out, cutting the phone off before Bella could even make a sound.

Shaking her head, Bella dropped the phone next to her stretched out form, on the bed, watching as it bounced once, then turned her head to once more face Rosalie, looking at the blonde, she watched as emotion after emotion flickered in her amber eyes, before the blondes face went blank, back to the emotionless mask that Bella was used to seeing on her face, back before the Cullens left.

"Do you plan on telling Jessica about your pregnancy?" Rosalie questioned, Bella's lips pursed slightly, in what she knew the blonde vampire would think was contemplation, but was actually what Bella had taught herself to do instead of frowning, knowing that an actual frown gave away so much of a persons thoughts.

"No" She answered shaking her head, "while Jessica is a very good friend" she continued, ignoring the look on Rosalie's face at her admission of Jessica's status as a friend, "considering what's already happening with the way the baby is growing, I think it's best that I don't tell her, because we don't know what to expect at the moment" she explained, to which Rosalie nodded at.

"Understandable, right so come down stairs, and I'll make you some lunch" although Bella knew the blonde meant it as a statement, it sounded more like a question, so she nodded her head, swung her legs off the bed, and made to follow her out of the room.

She watched as Rosalie took a few steps before turning back to her, "You should put some socks on your feet Bella, I might not feel the cold but I've heard the wooden flooring is supposed to be cold" she stated before turning and continuing out of the room.

Bella's mouth twitched slightly into an amused smile, she wasn't actually sure what it was exactly that she was smiling at, so she just shook her head, and did as the blonde suggested, picking out a pair of socks that she knew always kept her feet warm, then left the room, heading in the direction of the kitchen, where she knew Rosalie was waiting.

"So what do you feel for Bella ?" Rosalie asked, as Bella entered the kitchen.

"Erm, how about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and some orange juice please" she requested, to which the blonde nodded to.

After eating and washing both her cup and plate, Bella made her way up to the room that was her art studio, making her way across the room, she opened the window, and then sat down on the soft fluffy rug that was on floor in front of the bottom half of the all glass wall, sitting cross-legged, the brunette closed her eyes and took calming deep breaths, allowing her self to just focus on all the sounds around her.

This was a technique that she had actually learnt from her art teacher, after she began expressing her feeling though her artwork, her teacher Miss Renalds, had asked for her to stay behind one day at the end of class, because she felt that her artwork _"had a dark aura"_, those were her exact words, she had expressed her concern, then had asked for Bella to explain to her what she thought or felt while she lost herself in her work, and surprisingly, Bella had actually felt herself opening up to her teacher, there was something about her that just made Bella feel comfortable, comfortable enough to actually express her inner most thoughts and feelings, Miss Renalds had told her she understood, and then had offered to teach her a way to clear her mind of thoughts and block out her emotions, so that when she felt like doing any sort of work, her mind would be clear, and she would be able to focus, and have different types of inspiration from things around her, instead of just the things inside of her.

She had accepted her teachers offer, and every lunchtime for over a month, had gone to Miss Renalds office, where her teacher taught her how to do that form of meditation, they had found that it did work, and that Bella was able to actually create pieces that didn't have the so-called _'dark aura'_, that her teacher had first commented on, so now she always meditated before doing any work.

Taking one last deep breath, the brunette stood up and made her way to the sofa on the other side of the room, sitting down she reached over picked up a sketch pad and pencil, settling back into the chair, she opened the pad, and just allowed her hand to glide the pencil across the page, loosing herself in the motions, and the peaceful calm she always felt when drawing.

A light rapping on the door caught her attention, telling Rosalie to enter, she glanced down at the sketch pad, to see that she had sketched what appeared to be, at first glance because of the long hair a woman, but as she focused on it, she realised that it was most definitely a man, cocking her head to the side she stared, feeling like she should be feeling something in relation to the picture, the sound of Rosalie unnecessarily clearing her throat broke her concentration.

"Yes?" She asked lifting her head to stare at the blonde vampire, while closing the pad, placing it and the pencil back on the table next to the sofa.

"I cooked you some spaghetti, I could hear your stomach rumbling from downstairs" Rosalie explained when Bella raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh right, I didn't even notice I was hungry to be honest" Bella explained, and as if to back that up, her stomach growled, cause the two women to laugh.

"Lead the way then Rosalie", she said with a smile, following the blonde out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Review they make my life much more interesting :)<strong>

**Someone pointed out Bella already ate breakfast, so I've changed it to lunch, I'm not going to lie, I never read the last chapter before I wrote this one, but I'll remember to do it next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, and those who followed and favourited my story, I'm trying to update as quickly as I can, but I'm finding it hard to find inspiration, so bare with me please.**

**Now on with the magic ...**

* * *

><p><em>Previously ...<em>

_A light rapping on the door caught her attention, telling Rosalie to enter, she glanced down at the sketch pad, to see that she had sketched what appeared to be, at first glance because of the long hair a woman, but as she focused on it, she realised that it was most definitely a man, cocking her head to the side she stared, feeling like she should be feeling something in relation to the picture, the sound of Rosalie unnecessarily clearing her throat broke her concentration._

_"Yes?" She asked lifting her head to stare at the blonde vampire, while closing the pad, placing it and the pencil back on the table next to the sofa._

_"I cooked you some spaghetti, I could hear your stomach rumbling from downstairs" Rosalie explained when Bella raised a questioning eyebrow._

_"Oh right, I didn't even notice I was hungry to be honest" Bella explained, and as if to back that up, her stomach growled, cause the two women to laugh._

_"Lead the way then Rosalie", she said with a smile, following the blonde out of the room._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Bella

The sound of screaming caused Bella to shoot up in bed, startled from sleep, her heart racing, it took her a moment to realise that the screaming was coming from her, closing her mouth, she took a deep and shaky breath. A noise from the other side of the room caused her head to snap to the side, at the sight of someone in her room she reacted instinctively, jumping from the bed she landed in a crouch, one hand resting on her stomach, a threatening growl rumbling in her chest as she watched the person in her room.

After a moment she watched as the person, _no not a person Rosalie_, as Rosalie, hesitantly stepped forward into the natural light coming from the glass window, "Bella?" she asked her voice ringing with worry.

At the sound of her name, the fog that had unknowingly been clouded her thoughts lifted, she shook her head looking back a Rosalie in confusion, she took a step forward, only to feel her world spin, feeling herself falling the last thing she noticed before the darkness closed in, was the feel or two arms grabbing her as she fell.

Rosalie

Looking down at her mate in her arms, Rosalie could not deny that for the first time in a long while, she felt true fear, with the sound of not only her mates piercing screams, but also her unexpected threatening growl ringing in her ears, she placed her mate on the bed and then sat down next to her, needing to be close to calm her inner beast, glancing down at Bella she couldn't help but feel confusion as she processed what had just happened.

She had been returning from a hunt not to far from the house when she had heard Bella crying out, pushing herself to run faster, she had gone straight to Bella's room, only to find that she was still sleeping and was obviously having a nightmare. Making her way to the bed with the intent of waking the brunette up, she had been slightly startled when Bella had shot up into a seated position eyes wide and looking around the darkened bedroom while screaming. Taking a step forward with the hopes of comforting her obviously distressed mate, she had been shocked beyond belief when her _human_ mate her sprang from her bed and landed in a crouch, a threatening _growl_ leaving her lips, but what had truly frightened the blonde vampire was the look in Bella's eyes, there was no sign of any sort of recognition in those brown depths at all, but there was something else, there was something extremely animalistic about the look in her Bella's eyes and that gave her pause, calling out her mates name she watched as Bella shook her head slightly and when their eyes met again that terrifying look was gone, and the next thing she knew Bella's eyes were rolling back into hear head the she was falling, and Rosalie reacted with out thinking catching her before she reached the floor.

Sighing the blonde rubbed her forehead, trying to stop a headache that would never come, she just couldn't understand what exactly was going on with her mate, but she knew without a doubt that it had everything to do with the unborn child growing in her stomach, she knew that if things carried on the way they were going, that she was going to have to make Bella tell her exactly what had been happening while she was in Alaska, whether the brunette wanted to or not, because Rosalie did not want any harm to come to either of them, and in order for her to protect them she was going to need to know all of the facts, so she could figure out what it was exactly that she was protecting her from.

Glancing at the sleeping human, she pursed her lips in thought, it had only been a week since she had told Bella that she would call Eleazar should he be needed, and now it seemed like he most definitely was going to be needed, she had no idea what to do about all of this, even though she had read all about pregnancies, and what problems might occur normally when a woman was pregnant, Bella's pregnancy was a another story, there was nothing at all normal about any of this, and calling Eleazar seemed to be the best option right now, she just hoped that Bella would agree when Rosalie asked her about it later on.

The sound of Bella's heart beat picking up alerted her to the brunettes awakening, reluctantly releasing her hold, she watched as pale eyelids fluttered repeatedly, before opening to reveal twin pools of chocolate, that Rosalie knew would have had her heart racing from just one look had it still beat.

"Hey" Bella whispered a light blush dusting her pale cheeks as she stared at the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Hey" Rosalie whispered back, feeling that speaking any louder would disturb the peace that suddenly seemed to surround the two of them.

After that the two stayed silent neither of them attempting to break the silence as their eyes held each others, both seeming to be searching for something in the others gaze, but not exactly too sure as to what exactly that _something_seemed to be. Until suddenly Bella broke eye contact eyes flickering around the room to avoid the blonde's intense stare, clearing her throat she pushed herself into a seated position, eyes looking anywhere but at Rosalie, causing the blonde to smile at how cute she was being.

"Erm, you hunted?" Bella questioned, eyes flicking up to the blondes face before looking away.

Chuckling the blonde nodded slightly, "Yes I did, last night while you were sleeping" she explained.

"Oh right" she nodded, before turning once more back to Rosalie, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "Rosalie not that I really mind, but why are you in my room?" she inquired head slightly cocked to the side.

At this Rosalie frowned, "Don't you remember?" she asked.

Now it was Bella's turn to frown, "Remember what?" she asked back, confusion swirling in her eyes.

Frown still in place, Rosalie quickly explained to Bella what had happened that night, shaking her head Bella looked down at the bed, seeming to look for answers, rubbing her forehead she sighed, "I don't remember any of this, I just remember going to sleep and that's it, I don't even remember having a nightmare." She explained looking up at the blonde. Rosalie's heart broke slightly at the lost look in her human's eyes, pulling her into an embrace, she then explained her thoughts of calling Eleazar, and asking him to come to Forks to take a look at Bella and see if he could shed some light on what exactly was happening.

Nodding her head Bella pulled out of the embrace and slid off of the bed, making her way to her bathroom, "Alright then, I'm fine with that as long as he doesn't tell anyone but his coven about it I don't mind, call him now, and then change your clothes if you need to, cause we're going out, I cant stay in this house a second longer or I'll start pulling out my hair" she stated with a laugh.

"Sure thing, I'll change, make the call, then I'm going to take you out somewhere fun, that okay?" she asked making her way out the room.

"As long as your idea of fun isn't shopping, then I'll happily go anywhere you decide" she said as Rosalie left the room, both of them sharing a laugh at Bella's still strong dislike of shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, I'm in need of some inspiration, my minds going a bit blank lately, so Review and give me your thoughts.<strong>

**Also I know the story might seem as if everything's happening at once, and that's because it is, but it's necessary to get the story where I need it to be, before things start to mellow out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own Twilight**

**I'm totally sorry that it's taken so long to update, but my life sucks at the moment, and I haven't felt like writing, but I decided to do something today.**

Chapter 11

Bella

_Shit_

_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!_

_This cannot possibly be happening to me, not again._

Tugging her hair in absolute frustration, Bella paced back and forth in her room, as had become her routine for the past three days, ever since she had gone out with Rosalie, just the thought of the blonde haired vampire caused her to frown.

She was just so confused, Rosalie had been on her mind constantly, and she had to admit to herself that a lot of the thoughts were not exactly innocent. It wasn't the fact that she was having those thoughts that were bothering her and making her confused, she'd had these types of thought about girls before, so thinking about kissing Rosalie's oh so soft looking lips and maybe more, was not in the least bit surprising to her, she'd been living with those kind of thoughts since before coming to Forks. So it wasn't the thoughts that were the problem, it was who they were about that was causing her so much emotional distress.

She just didn't know what to do, back before the Cullens had left she would have just ignored it, because she was so stuck on Edward, but now things were different, she had changed, normally she wouldn't be worried about acting on the various thoughts floating around her head, and had on any different occasions resulting in some amazingly fun times for her and for them.

But this was different, Rosalie was well Rosalie, she was many things, but the one that bothered her was that she was a vampire, and Bella didn't want to deal with the complications of trying to date a vampire, on top of being pregnant and the issues she was having with it, that would be too much stress for her, but at the same time she couldn't deny that the thought of getting to know Rosalie in such an intimate way did appeal to her, thee was always something about Rosalie that she had been drawn to, since the first time she had met her, and it seemed that even now she was still drawn to the beautiful blonde, to the point where now it sometimes felt as if there was an actual physical pull.

She just didn't know what to do, she was just so confused, so frustrated, so stressed, so, so everything, and so she paced up and down, constantly, each day as she tried to work through all of her thoughts, and well, it really wasn't working, she really just needed to talk to someone, but she wouldn't even know where to begin, and who could she talk to that wouldn't ask a lot of questions about what was happening.

Then it hit her "Angela" she whispered, a grin forming on her face, turning she rushed to her studio, snatched up her phone and, and dialled her friend.

"Hello" Angela's voice rang through the line after he fourth ring, "Bella?"she questioned when there was no answer.

"Ange" She breathed into the phone, it felt good to hear her friend's voice, it helped to calm her, it always helped to calm her she realised, whenever she was freaking out about something talking to Angela always helped her calm down and sort her problems.

"Bella, what's wrong?" the question caused her to smile, Angela knew her so well.

"Ugh, Ange everything is wrong, I'm sure Jessica told you I'm not living with Charlie any more?" she asked.

"Yes, I can't say that I was surprised to hear that, at all, each time you talked about him, thing just seemed to have gotten worse. Jess said that you're staying in Port Angeles?" Angela questioned.

"Erm yeah, that's what I told her" Bella stated, she knew she would have to tell Angela the truth, well not the whole truth, but that she was staying with Rosalie, and not in Port Angeles.

"That's what you told her? why do I get the feeling you lied?" she couldn't help but chuckle, Angela always knew exactly what she meant when she spoke.

"Yeah you're right, I'm actually staying at a place just on the outskirts of Forks" taking a deep breath she continued, "With Rosalie" silence, that's all she hears, she can't even her Angela breathe.

"What, did you just say that you're staying-"

"With Rosalie, yes I did" Bella interrupted, "Look it's a long story, but I need to explain it to you first, in order for you to understand why I'm calling" she then went on to explain everything that happened, making sure not to make any sort of mention about her pregnancy.

"So wait, she just did all this stuff to help you for no reason?" Angela inquired, once she had heard everything.

"Yes" Bella answered.

"But why did she do it, it doesn't make sense, she has to have another reason, people don't just change like that" Angela explained.

"I know, but she said she didn't talk to me because she thought I was stupid for letting Edward control my life when we was dating" She lied, well it wasn't really a lie, Rosalie had said something to that extent.

"That's understandable I guess" Angela muttered, "Okay so lets move on to the reason for your call, I'm assuming it has something to do with Rosalie, yes?" she asked.

"Yes, basically we went out the other day, well actually Rosalie took me out, but any ways we went to Seattle to see that new action movie, but we got there a bit early, so we walked around for a bit, until the movie started, then after we went for food. This is part of what's really confusing me, I'm pretty sure we went on a date, even though she never said it was, it seemed like a date to me" Bella explained running her hand through her hair.

"I understand why you're confused, that sounds like a date to me" Angela stated.

"Exactly, but she never said, and I never asked" Bella told her.

"Well what happened on this non-date date, was there hand holding?" Angela questioned.

"No, nothing that obvious, there was none of that blatant stuff, just little things like opening doors, putting her hand on my lower back, things of that nature" she answered.

"Oh, so now you're confused because you liked your non-date date?" Angel asked knowingly.

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed, "And I don't know what to do about it, I mean I swore I would never get involved with the Cullens again, but now I'm living with Rosalie, even if she says she left them, I know she has to miss them, you can't just forget about people that easily" Bella exclaimed.

"True, but Bella did you ever think that maybe she likes you as well?, maybe that's why she left the rest of her family, and took you out on your non-date date, maybe she saw this as a chance, but she is unsure of how to go about telling you" Angela suggested.

"I don't know Angela, I mean say you're right, what do I do about that, what if I tell her I want to you know, date her, and it turns out that she doesn't think of me like that, what then?" Bella questioned weakly.

"Wow Bella, you sound like a whiny little bitch, 'What if she doesn't like me, what if wah wah wah' what happened to the Bella that kissed the life out of me at Lauren's cousins party, who didn't care about the what ifs and just went for it, which resulted in totally amazing sex?, where the hell is she, because this Bella on the phone, this is 'Edwards Bella' not the Bella that I got with" Angela demanded to know.

"She's here" Bella growled out, jaw clenched in anger at Angela's mentioning of Edward.

"Is she really because all of this whining is making me think otherwise" Angela told her.

"No she's here, Rosalie being here is just fucking up my mojo" Bella explained.

"Right, well you need to sort your shit, no more of this 'what if' crap, what if doesn't exist, isn't that what you said?" Angela questioned.

"Yes it was" Bella agreed.

"Exactly, so you need to find out if she is interested or not, and I know you know the best way to do that, seeing as you used it on me"

Chuckling Bella nodded to herself "I have to make her jealous, I think I kind of knew all of this, I just needed this wake up call I guess, thanks Ange" Bella commented, smile quirking her lips.

"No problem, but try and keep your head on straight , I don't think I can deal with you phoning me and whining down the line to me" Angela laughed.

"Yeah, I'll try" Bella laughed, "But know I plan to call you if I don't"

"Fine if you must, but look Bella I've gotta go, my mom's here from work, and hey just because you're stuck in Rosalie land, don't forget who your friends are Bella, call me any time okay, we need to talk more" She stated.

"Don't worry Ange, I'll be phoning all the time now, to give you all the details and shit" Bella promised.

"Yeah make sure you do, I'll talk to you later Bella"

"Alright, Bye Ange"

"Cya" Angela murmured, then hung up.

With a sigh Bella made her way down stairs, turning on the T.V she flopped onto the sofa. Thinking about her conversation with Angela, she had to admit her friend was right, she had been acting like a 'whiny little bitch' lately, she was glad that she had talked to Angela, sometimes it took someone commenting on something for people to admit it to themselves, then do something about it, and the fact that it was Angela who said it, really bought it home for Bella.

Since Rosalie had turned up she had gone back to being how she was before, instead of showing Rosalie who it was that she had now become, but n more, it was time for her to be herself, instead of who she used to be. Smiling to herself she ran up to her room to change out of her house clothes.

Going to her closet she grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and slipped them on, left her red sweatshirt on, then made her way to her mirror, slipping on her bracelets she grinned at her reflection, this was who she was, and she had never felt so comfortable, at the sound of cars coming up the driveway she grinned.

Rosalie was obviously back from the airport with the Denali's, turning to her door she smirked, it was time to introduce everyone to the new Bella, the Bella she had become when the Cullens left, making her way out her room she chuckled to herself.

_Rosalie won't know what hit _her she thought.

**Please Read and Review, I'm going to try to reply to everyone's reviews from now on as well.**

**If there are any mistakes please point them out for me, this was kinda rushed, so there will definitely be some.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Don't Own Twilight.**

**So I'm Back! I know its been forever, but I just haven't been feeling to write anything, plus I've become obsessed with the awesomeness that is SwanQueen, so Twilight hasn't really been on my mind. Until this morning I just woke up with the urge to write.**

**I know I said I'd reply to reviews in the last chapter but, I've decided to do that starting this chapter, so in the next chapter will have my replies, so tell me what you think.**

**Now on with the madness.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Bella

Wow

That was the only word Bella could use to describe the three Denali sisters, they were absolutely beautiful, and just seemed to ooze sex. Every move they made seemed to be sensual, and it called to Bella in a way that she hadn't experienced for a long time.

"Right, so I believe introductions are in order, Denali coven this is Isabella Swan, Bella this is the Denali coven, this is Tanya their coven leader" she motioned to the strawberry blonde in front.

Stepping forward Bella held out her hand, she watched as surprise flashed briefly across Tanya's face before it disappeared. A cold hard hand was placed, palm down, in Bella's warm soft one, and was swiftly brought up to warm lips as Bella laid a kiss on the back of the now shocked blondes hand.

"Pleased to meet you" she breathed across the back of her hand, she glanced up under her lashed, and watched as the blonde tried unsuccessfully to hide a shiver, smirking slightly, she stepped back letting the cool hand slip from her grasp.

"To her left are her sisters, Kate and Irina" Rosalie's voice broke the mood, as she motioned first to the blonde next to Tanya, and then to the final blonde, next to the one now identified as Kate.

Stepping forward again Bella held out her hand first to Kate, who placed her hand palm down in Bella's hand, and once again, warm lips met cold hard skin, as Bella kissed Kate's hand.

"A pleasure" she breathed, once again looking up under her lashes and watching as a shiver was once again unsuccessfully repressed.

Turning to Irina she smirked at the look on her face, she had an eyebrow raised and her eyes held a challenge, bringing her arm forward once more, she held her palm up, just like she had for Tanya and Kate. She raised a challenging eyebrow, when her hand wasn't taken.

Finally after a few moments of golden orbs being held by brown, a pale hand was placed palm down into Bella's, where it was once again raised to warm lips, as a kiss was placed on it.

"Delighted" she purred, her lips twitched into a slight smirk, as she watched Irina's golden eyes darken a little.

Stepping back she then turned to the last two members of the coven. "Lastly this is Eleazar, and his mate Carmen" Rosalie finished.

"Nice to finally meet you Isabella" the hispanic looking vampire greeted, holding out his hand to the brunette.

"You too Eleazar, I'm incredibly grateful that you have come to try and help me" Bella stated, taking his hand and giving it a firm, solid shake.

"I will try my best to find some answers for you both" he stated, with a glance to Rosalie.

Bella nodded her head in thanks, then turned to the final member of the Denali coven. As she moved to hold out her hand, a growl sounded to the left, glancing she watched as Eleazar moved closer to his mate, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. In an obvious show of ownership.

Eyes turning to Carmen, she took notice of the surprised glance she shot her mate at the gesture, turning back to Eleazar, she found darkened eyes glaring down at her, everything about the look seemed to scream _'MINE', _just by looking in his eyes she could tell, that should she even attempt to touch Carmen, Eleazar would attack her.

At that thought her lips pursed, her hands curled into tight fists and her body tensed, she held his blackening eyes, not afraid of the promise that was quite clearly there, something inside her screamed, to show this man his place, to show him what she thought of his threat. She felt her body begin to move of its own accord, taking her closer to him, but before she even had the chance to take one step, Rosalie was in front of her, her body breaking their gaze.

Rosalie

Growl rumbling in her chest, Rosalie glared into now obsidian eyes, her inner beast raging at the one that dared to not only threaten, but to also challenge its mate, at that thought she growled louder, until finally his eyes lowered, and his head bowed in submission.

But even then she did not stop, taking a step forward Rosalie continued to growl, the beast inside her snarled in absolute fury, how dare he challenge them. That's when she felt it, the urge to see him kneel, to show that she was dominant, it swelled inside her until it was released in a snarl so loud, so powerful it literally shook the whole house, and sent not only Eleazar but also the rest of the Denali coven to their knees, in complete submission.

The feel of a hand on her shoulder gave her pause, her mates presence reassuring her, taking a deep breath she attempted to calm her self, Bella's scent easily doing just that, turning her focus to the Denali coven she pursed her lips.

"Stand" she instructed, hesitantly they stood, heads and eyes still lowered, "please raise your heads, I think it would be best if everyone settled in, if you just go toward the kitchen then turn right, there are rooms there, choose which ever you want, if you need to hunt then please do so, once that's all taken care of please tell me, then we can talk about the reason we have asked you here" she explained, they all nodded and turned to find their rooms.

Once they were gone, Rosalie turned to Bella, "Are you okay?" She questioned.

"I'm fine, you stepped in before anything bad could happen" she reminded her.

Rosalie nodded, "Right, right" she muttered.

"What about you, are you okay ?" Bella questioned, looking up to catch the blondes gaze.

"Yes I'm fine" when Bella continued to stare, she continued, "Bella I'm alright really" she assured her.

"If you say so" Bella replied, to which Rosalie chuckled.

"I do say so" she laughed.

"Well okay then" It was obvious from her tone she didn't believe the blonde, but she didn't say anymore, instead turning to the kitchen. "Come on, I'm in the mood for some of those Rosalie pancakes" she threw over her shoulder.

"You got it boss" Rosalie laughed, ignoring what had happened for a while, and instead just being in this moment with her mate, enjoying the feeling of complete happines.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Hey Hey, Im backkk!**

**I know, I know, I'm a total bitch, it's been over a year since my last update, well as usual I have an excuse, I have recently become a slave to KPop, especially Girl's Generation, so I now spend all my time being a groupie for them.**

**But recently the thought of writing something wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided, seeing as my birthdays on the 24th, I'll aim to gift you with at least 2 chapters by then. Now we all know I'm a complete flake, so that might not happen, but at least you'll get this one.**

**Please review, if I do update again this month I'll try to reply to everyone, but if you have something you really want answered, inbox me, and you'll defo get a reply.**

**Now on with the madness.**

**P.S I Don't Own Twilight, if I did, Jacob wouldn't be a paedophile, and Rosalie would have hit him at least once. **

* * *

><p><span>Bella<span>

Sat at the kitchen counter eating the plate full of pancakes she had convinced Rosalie to make for her, Bella sighed in content.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of eating these you know" she murmured to the blonde as she stuffed the last piece into her mouth.

"That's a good thing right?" the blonde questioned, watching in part disgust and part fascination as Bella managed to force the last slice in her mouth, even though it was already full.

"Of course it is" reaching for the glass of milk, she used it help her swallow everything. "So what was that all about out there?" she asked draining the last drops of milk from the glass.

"What was what?" the blonde asked, feigning ignorance as she took the empty plate and glass to the sink.

"What was up with that Eleazar guy?" She clarified, even though she knew the blonde understood what she meant.

"I don't know, I know I've never seen him act that way" turning to the brunette she stared, "It was weird don't you think, I mean, no offense Bella, but you're human so I don't get why he reacted as if you were a threat, plus him and Carmen are mated, it just makes no sense" she shook her head.

"Well I don't know about all the vampire stuff, but I do know that you were totally badass" Bella praised, even going so far as to give the blonde woman two thumbs up.

Chuckling Rosalie shrugged, "Everyone's got to be badass at least once in their life"

"True but I'm sure that's not the only time that you've managed it" the brunette laughed, there was no way she was going to believe that, Rosalie had that whole 'Ice Queen' thing going on, and everyone knows that they're always badass, in a totally 'embarrass you with big words, and small facial expressions' way.

"That I don't know about, you'd have to ask someone else to find out if it's true" cocking her head to the side, she nodded, "Let's go, the Denali's are ready to talk with us'

"Alright, but I'll definitely be asking someone about your badassery" Bella laughed.

Following Rosalie to the living room she saw that their guests were already waiting for them, making her way to the couch she flopped down making herself comfortable, glancing at the blonde woman, she patted the space beside her with her hand. She watched as the other vampires only sat once Rosalie was seated beside her, and even while seated their heads seemed to be lowered slightly, now Bella wasn't stupid she understood the whole hierarchy thing vampires seemed to follow, which was why she was surprised to see all these vampires showing any kind of submission to Rosalie, because she was sure that Rosalie was a lot younger than them, she made a mental note to ask one of them about it.

"Before we start, I do believe Eleazar has something he wishes to say" Tanya stated, eyes glancing to the right where the mentioned vampire sat, his mate pressed into his side.

"I would like to apologise to the both of you, my behaviour was unacceptable, and I shall make sure to control myself better while here" He told them, eyes glancing from Rosalie to Bella.

"Thank you" Rosalie nodded; turning to Bella she raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Understanding what the blonde was asking, she followed her lead, stating her thanks and sending the male vampire a small smile, she could tell he was being sincere so felt no reason not to accept his apology.

"Great" Kate cut in, glancing at the two women in front of her she grinned, "Now then let's hear this story"

"I don't think there's actually much to tell to be honest" Bella stated, hand reaching up to scratch the back of her neck. "As I've told Rosalie I don't really remember much of what happened, the night I got pregnant"

"Why not start from the beginning of the night and then just go from there" Tanya suggested.

"Right" she muttered nodding, "Alright well, it was a Saturday and some friends convinced me to go out with them for the night, apparently one of them knew someone, who knew someone that had opened a club not too long ago, and they wanted to check it out. So we went down to Seattle for the weekend, the night was the same as any other time we've gone clubbing" she stated, not noticing Rosalie's raised eyebrow at her last comment.

"We all got ready together, had a few drinks while we were in the hotel room, then we left and went to the club, I remember getting there, having a few more drinks with my friends, dancing with them and some others, then after that things get blurry, I think I met someone, well obviously I did" she laughed, motioning to her stomach, "but I don't know who, when I try and think about it all I remember is a tall body with black hair" she sighed, everyone was quiet going over what the brunette told them, even though like she said before, there wasn't a lot to go off.

"So do you think this person could have slipped something in your drink?" Irina finally broke the silence, asking the question that was on all their minds.

"No" Bella denied, seeing Irina about to ask something else she continued on, "I know someone put something in my drink, because even though I was drinking, I wasn't drinking hard liquor, just things like alcho-pops, because it was the first time we'd been there we wanted to enjoy our time at the club more than get smashed" she stated, "But when I do try to remember, there's just something in me, that's telling me he wasn't the one that spiked my drink"

"So what you're saying is you think someone else spiked it, but he ended up being the one you had sex with?" Tanya questioned, Bella nodded in confirmation.

"What about your friends, what do they remember from that night?" Rosalie asked.

"They said that they saw me dancing with people, and then later on I had disappeared" Bella explained.

"And they weren't worried about that?" Irina inquired.

"Nah it wouldn't be the first time its happened, they just assumed I'd met someone while dancing, and decided to go have some fun elsewhere" she shrugged, she wasn't surprised they thought that, had the situation been reversed, she would have thought the exact same thing.

"So they didn't see who you left with?" Eleazar asked, to which Bella shook her head in the negative.

"Did they at least see who you were dancing with, maybe you did dance with this guy" Kate mused.

"I only danced with women" Bella stated, causing the eyebrows of those present to rise.

"So you're-"

"Gay, yeah I am, so I'm sure you can imagine why being pregnant is so shocking to me" Bella stated, cutting Kate off mid sentence.

"Well this just got a whole lot weirder" Kate muttered, her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Seeing as we're not able to get any information from what you remember, how about you explain what's actually been happening with this pregnancy?" Eleazar asked, getting to the reason they were all here.

The brunette turned to Rosalie, silently telling her to explain this one, nodding Rosalie turned to the rest of them, "I'm sure you can all see Bella's bump" she started, getting nods from everyone, "Well that's one of the problems, Bella's only about 10 weeks gone, her stomach shouldn't look like this" she explained, watching the slight widening of eyes from the other vampires present.

"I can see why that's a problem, and there's only one heartbeat" Eleazar commented.

"I know, I checked to see if there was more than one when Bella first made me aware of it, but that's not what actually made me call, we had decided to wait it out, and see what else happened, and then the other night, while on my way back from hunting I heard Bella screaming, when I went into her room it was obvious that she was having a nightmare, but as soon as I went to wake her she shot up in bed, leapt out, dropped into a crouch, and then _growled_ at me, but that's not all" she continued, seeing the obvious surprise on everyone's faces, "What really got me were her eyes, there was no recognition in them, but there was something completely animalistic about them, and honestly it was terrifying" she admitted, feeling herself shiver as she remembered staring into those unrecognisable eyes.

"And what happened after that?" Tanya asked.

"Then she fainted, and when she woke up she didn't have any memory of what happened, she didn't remember having a nightmare, or waking up, she was surprised to see me in her room" the blonde explained.

"If I'm being honest, I'm not really sure what is happening to you Isabella, but" he continued seeing Rosalie about to interrupt, "I've brought a lot of books about different types of supernatural's, so as you progress in your pregnancy, I'll not only act as your doctor, but I'll also be reading through them, until I find out exactly what's happening to you" he assured her.

"Thank you Eleazar" Bella smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"One thing I do have to say though, is that seeing as your pregnancy is progressing so fast, you should be prepared for the chance that you might end up giving birth in half the amount of time it would take a normal pregnancy to run its course." He told her.

It was obvious she was surprised, all the vampires could see it written plainly on her face. And she was the thought of having her baby so soon hadn't actually crossed her mind, so being told it was a possibility was a huge shock.

"I think we should also be prepared for more episodes like the one Rosalie witnessed, as the pregnancy progresses" Tanya commented.

Nodding in agreement Eleazar continued, "Yes that would be wise, if all of us keep watch for any kind of non-human behaviour, it would be a big help in my searching"

"We will, but right now I do believe you have things to bring in and unpack?" Rosalie questioned, easily bringing the conversation to an end.

"Ah yes we do" He nodded, "Do you have a room where I will be able to set up my equipment, for Bella's checkups?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll show you to that now" she replied getting up from her seat to lead the way, following her example, the other vampires present stood to go outside and bring the rest of the things in.

"While you do that, I'll sit here and play on the Xbox" Bella stated, already starting to set it up.

"Okay I'm going to help the Denali's bring their things in" Rosalie explained, even though Bella wasn't really paying attention, her focus already on the TV.

Shaking her head, Rosalie turned to the doorway, to lead them to a spare room, "Right well just follow me then"


End file.
